


Mine or Yours

by tylerposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposey/pseuds/tylerposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott storms out of the animal clinic, running as fast as his wolf will take him, in search of Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine or Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I was persuaded to write a Sceo fic by my good friend [Jon](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/) and well, this is the result. Please be kind as this was written fairly quickly and is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Send me kudos or comment if you read please? Any feedback is good feedback :)

Scott pulls his phone from his pocket, ready to upload a picture to his Instagram of the cutest puppy he’d just patched up at the animal clinic. He opens his Instagram app, ready to click the upload button, before he sees the recent photo Theo uploaded displayed across the screen.

Theo is standing next to Malia, the pair of them holding up a ‘1 week to graduation’ banner, but looking far too close for Scott’s liking. Scott quickly exits the application, his own picture suddenly forgotten. He shoves his phone into his pocket as he storms out of the animal clinic, running as fast as his wolf will take him, in search of Theo.

He finds Theo in the school library, a wide smile stretched across his face as he laughs and flirts with Malia. Jealousy courses through Scott’s veins, settling uncomfortably in his stomach.

He wasn’t ever this jealous when it came to Allison or Kira, but ever since he and Theo started dating towards the end of senior year, he can’t seem to control himself. He gets jealous just seeing Theo talk to someone, and Scott thought that maybe it has something to do with the fact two werewolves are dating each other. Stiles mentioned something about mates, but according to Derek, mating was pretty unheard of.

Without saying a word, he walks up to Theo and pulls him away, his hand wrapped tightly around Theo’s wrist.

“Scott, what the fuck,” Theo spits, trying to pull himself free of Scott’s grip.

Scott’s fangs appear and he growls in response, tightening his grip as he pulls Theo out of the library and into the rather empty hallway. “Dammit, Scott, let me go.” Theo is gritting his teeth in pain as Scott’s alpha grip continues to tighten.

Scott ducks into what looks to be an unused janitors closet, roughly pulling Theo in with him. Sensing that no one is around, he closes the door quickly, pushing Theo up against it. He’s on Theo instantly, hands working quickly to unzip the jacket Theo’s wearing.

Theo isn’t sure what to make of Scott’s sudden urge to take control and manhandle him, but he’s finding that he doesn’t mind in the least. He’s pulled from the wall by Scott gripping his lapels, sliding his hands up and pushing the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms.

The garment falls to the floor and Scott presses Theo back against the wall, his hands slipping under the material of Theo’s t-shirt, running over his smooth abs. He nuzzles his nose to the soft skin of Theo’s neck, whispers “mine” and bites down, the flesh trapped between his teeth as he pulls away.

Theo hisses at the slight twinge of pain, drawing it out to a pleasured groan as Scott soothes it with his tongue. Scott’s hands slide to Theo’s hips as he grazes his teeth along the line of Theo’s throat, lips hovering over the rapidly bobbing adam’s apple. He fastens his lips to the hollow at the base of Theo’s throat, tongue curling as he traces out ‘m-i-n-e’.

Theo shivers, breath quickening as Scott moves to the other side of his neck, hand leaving his hip and sliding up to his chest, thumb circling the rapidly hardening nipple as he bites down on the space between neck and shoulder.

Scott withdraws his hand and steps back, admiring the bruising marks in the dim light of the room. He steps back into Theo, pulling him by the elbow and flipping their positions. “On your knees,” he orders Theo, hand reaching out to cup the side of Theo’s face.

Theo sinks to his knees, his eyes locked on Scott’s. Scott slides his thumb along Theo’s plush bottom lip as Theo unfastens his belt, letting it hang in the loops as he pops the button of his jeans and slides down the zipper. With nothing to keep them up, the pants fall to the ground, pooling in a heap around Scott’s feet. Theo tugs Scott’s boxers down, subconsciously licking his lips as Scott’s hard cock springs free.

Scott’s hand slide’s up his boyfriends face, tangling in the soft locks of his hair. Theo pushes Scott’s shirt up and out of the way as he leans in, lips wrapping tightly around his dick. He creates a rhythm quickly, sinking down to the base and pulling back, swirling his tongue around the head and lapping at the slit before sliding back down and repeating the movements.

Usually Theo’s perfected technique has Scott gasping, trembling, and begging for more, but not now. Scott tugs Theo’s hair roughly, hips inching forward, testing. When Theo makes no objections, he pulls his hips back then thrusts forward, hair gripped tightly in his hand as he slips into the warm mouth. The feel of Theo’s throat closing around him as he fights off a gag causes him to tighten the grip in Theo’s hair as he shoves himself further past Theo’s lips.

Theo’s eyes are watering, tears pricking his eyes and sliding down his face as Scott fights against the closing of his throat, continuing to thrust in and out, just as the tip of Theo’s tongue sneaks out and grazes his balls. Scott pulls back, hand loosely holding his dick as he taps the tip to Theo’s bottom lip. Theo slides his tongue over the head, the taste of precum exploding across his taste buds.

Scott pulls Theo to his feet, hands going to the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. His hands roam the chiselled chest and abdomen down to the waistband of his pants. With deft fingers, he unbuttons Theo’s pants and lowers the zipper, hands sliding under the fabric to Theo’s ass.

“No underwear? God, you’re so fucking dirty,” he moans, spreading Theo’s cheeks apart and trailing a dry finger across his opening.

Theo tenses, clenching to ward off the intrusion that never comes. Scott’s hands are withdrawing, grasping the waistband of Theo’s pants and peeling them off his hips and shoving them down his legs. He awkwardly shuffles about, flipping their positions and pressing Theo against the wall, back facing him. He spreads Theo’s legs further apart and pulls his hips back, Theo’s hands flying out to the wall to hold himself up.

Scott rakes his nails down Theo’s back, sinking to his knees with the flesh of Theo’s ass cupped in his hands. He grazes his teeth along the creamy skin, biting at the curve and earning a drawn out growl. He parts the mounds of flesh and flattens his tongue, licking a thick stripe over the puckered skin. Theo presses his forehead to the wall, pushing his ass back against Scott. Scott repeats the motion, swirling his tongue around the perimeter before stiffening it and pressing in, the ring of muscle giving way after a moment.

His middle finger replaces his tongue, circling the rim before he pushes it in, crooking it just so to hit Theo’s prostate. Theo whines breathily, pushing back against digit in search of more. Teasing, Scott removes his finger and blows a breath of warm air against the opening, eyes half-lidded as he watches Theo shudder and jerk.

Scott stands and spits into his palm, slicking up his dick and touching the tip to Theo’s hole. Theo’s head falls forward as Scott slips in, the rough drag of his cock spreading him open. They’ve only been dating a few weeks so this has happened much yet, and the resistance Scott is met with is proof of that.

It takes every bit of self-restraint Scott has not to shove himself fully inside.

It’s slow-going, but when he’s fully sheathed inside the tight heat, he pauses and drops his forehead to Theo’s back in an attempt to calm himself from cumming right then. After a few deep breaths, he stands straight and grips Theo’s hips, pulling out and thrusting back in with a rough snap of his hips.

Theo’s body is still proving to be resistant as he slides back in.

“Come on, baby, open up for me.”

He reaches around and wraps his hand around Theo’s cock, stroking quick and tight from base to tip. Theo swallows a moan and rocks his hips into the touch, every muscle in his body going lax.

Scott rotates his hips before pulling out and pushing back in, thumb rubbing over the head of Theo’s cock. He begins thrusting in earnest, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air, mixing in with the pleasure-filled grunts and sighs spilling from Theo’s and Scott’s mouth. Theo is lost in bliss, pushing back onto Scott’s cock and thrusting forward into his fist.

Scott’s movements are sloppy and erratic as he nears the edge, balls drawn up tight as heat pools and flares low in his belly.

“Theo, baby, I’m gonna fu—fucking cum.” He thrusts into the tight heat, tip of his cock sliding perfectly against Theo’s prostate. Theo clenches around him and he’s cumming so hard, vision going hazy as he trembles with his hips pressed tightly to Theo’s ass.

Scott continues to thrust shallowly as he works his hand over Theo’s dick, thumb pressing just under the head the way he knows Theo likes it. Seconds later and Theo is coming apart, a rough sounding cry of ‘Scott’ leaving his lips as he cums in thick spurts against the wall and covering Scott’s hand.

“Holy shit!” Theo screams out, sweat dripping from his forehead.

He winces as Scott pulls out, whimpering at the empty feeling that takes over.

By the time Theo’s gotten the strength to stand straight up and turn around, Scott’s tucking his shirt back into his jeans. He bends down and fights to get his pants up his legs, sweat causing the fabric to stick. Scott retrieves t-shirt and jacket from the floor and hands them to Theo once he’s got his pants sorted.

When the jacket is finally zipped back up, Scott pulls Theo into him and crushes their lips together, tracing the seam of Theo’s lips with his tongue. Theo parts his lips easily and allows Scott to lick into his mouth, tongue lapping at every crevice. Scott sucks Theo’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it as he pulls away.

“Next time, remember that you’re mine.”

Theo kind of wants to laugh at Scott’s bout of jealousy, can’t even fathom that Scott would think he’d want anyone else. He doesn’t, though. Instead, he allows Scott to take possession of his lips once more, his hands sliding down and resting at the small of Scott’s back.

Scott pulls back when the need for air becomes too much, panting for breath as he locks his eyes on Theo’s.

Theo is all shy smile with his eyes twinkling and filled with adoration as he says the one thing that Scott needs to hear, “I’m yours.”

**The End.**


End file.
